a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a reciprocating solar engine that is based on material transfer back and forth across a fulcrum utilizing solar energy to cause the material transfer. The present invention reciprocating solar engine may be used as a driving force for any purpose, e.g. turning a turbine to generate electricity, operating a pump to move liquid such as water, operating reciprocating pistons, or turning a production wheel.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,854 to Stephen C. Baer describes an apparatus for tracking the sun which reorients itself immediately in the absence of sunlight. Large and small cannisters are provided at the respective ends of a pivotable frame. When the sun is not normal to the plane containing the cannister, the near cannister is shaded from direct sunlight and the far cannister is exposed. A conduit is provided between the cannisters, and a quantity of volatile fluid is located in the cannisters and conduit. The liquid volume of the volatile fluid is greater than that of the small cannister plus the conduit, but less than the volume of the large cannister. A gas spring fluid is located in the large cannister, which has a vapor pressure sufficient to force the volatile fluid into the small cannister in the absence of sunlight on the east cannister.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,712 to Stephen C. Baer describes a device for rotating a collector of solar energy in such a way as to keep it constantly oriented during the day in the best direction for interception of radiation and for returning it to a position from which it will begin collecting radiation again in the morning. Whereas a previously disclosed device for automatic return to morning position relies upon changing the rate of heat loss from the surfaces of the interconnected canisters which power it, the present invention removes the heat-collecting surfaces whose differential heating by the west-moving sun controls the tilting of the collector from the canisters themselves to plates located below and on sides opposite the canisters served so as to give these surfaces a larger view of the sky and enable them to find the sun from almost any position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,492 to Gerald J. Tremblay describes a solar fluid heater that has a frame and a solar collector for collecting and concentrating solar energy movably mounted on the frame. An inclination adjustment system is attached for rotating the solar collector for different inclinations of the earth relative to the sun, and a solar tracking system moves the solar collector in a different direction on the frame during daylight hours responsive to the flow of liquid from a reservoir mounted thereon to track the sun during daylight hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,391 to Stephen Baer describes an apparatus for causing a solar energy collector to constantly follow the sun by using solar radiant energy to differentially heat fluid-containing reservoirs to cause differential vaporization and shifting of fluid to rotate the apparatus. Automatic morning orientation is included by providing the easterly reservoir with a faster rate of cooling than the westerly one thereby causing shift of fluid from westerly to easterly after sunset resulting in inclination toward the east by sunrise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,223 to E. Garland Reddell describes a pivotally mounted solar energy collector is maintained oriented towards the sun by creating a continuing imbalance of the collector about its pivotal axis resulting in pivotal movement of the collector to track the sun. The imbalance is achieved by regulating the flow of a pumped fluid from a container located at one side of the collector to a container located at another side of the collector. Pump, timing and energizing means are included to control the flow rate of the fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,249 to Kenneth P. Glynn describes a motor apparatus described for orientating solar responsive devices. The motor apparatus is solar energy operated and comprises a plurality of containers connected in closed systems having fluid therein, support means for the containers including rotatable parts, and a solar window-containing component which permits solar energy to strike surfaces of the containers so as to change the distribution of fluid in the systems to cause the rotatable parts, and thus an attached solar responsive device, to rotate, e.g., in an arc so as to follow the sun.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.